ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Afterlife in the Fast Lane
In Afterlife in the Fast Lane, during an automobile race for charity, the Ghostbusters are tricked into entering a tunnel to the Netherworld run by a demon with a passion for high risk games. The team must now outrace and defeat the creature's ghoulish obstacles.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 38. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Louis Tully The Phantom Do or Diner Ghosts Motor Home Creature Mayor (Late RGB) Equipment Venkmobile Ray Runner Spengler Speedster Slime Buggy Ecto-1 Janine's Car Directional Finder B.U.F.O. Receptacle Frequency Emulator Proton Pack Particle Thrower Locations Firehouse Netherworld Do or Diner Plot People and confetti littered the street outside the Firehouse. Ray, Louis, Slimer, Janine, Egon, Winston, and Peter greeted the crowd. It was the First Annual Ghostbusters Grand Prix, a race for prize money given to the winner's charity. Amid all the excitement, no one noticed a demon in the crowd. Each Ghostbuster was set to drive a car suited to their particular styles. Peter was in the turbine-powered Venkmobile, Ray was in the solar-powered Ray Runner, Egon in the fully computerized and Hydrogen-propelled Spengler Speedster, Slimer in the Slime Buggy, and Winston in the specially souped up Ecto-1. As the race began, the demon walked through a wall. After the guys took off, Louis reiterated the uniforms needed to be back by 5 or they would lose the deposit. The demon reappeared on a building rooftop and glowed with power. The sky darkened and part of the race track was altered to a tunnel. A new tunnel entrance appeared at the end of the track. The police stationed by the tunnel were puzzled but tried to wave down the Ghostbusters. They thought it was well wishers and kept on driving through the mystery tunnel. After they all went into the tunnel, the entrance sealed up! Janine and Louis were watching from the Firehouse rec room and knew something was up. The Ghostbusters noticed the odd change in scenery. Egon's onboard computers all short circuited and he grew concerned. Peter brushed it off and the race continued. A police escort took Janine and Louis to the scene of the crime. In the backseat of Janine's car was a bunch of Egon's inventions. One of them was bound to work. The Ghostbusters came to a crossroads and noted the signs - Ghost Town, Cove of a Thousand Horrors, and Nightmaresville. A diner suddenly materialized near the roadside. They went into Do or Diner and tried to ask for directions. Everyone inside was supernatural entities that didn't take to kindly to humans. The Ghostbusters and Slimer ran for it and drove off. Egon concluded they were in the Netherworld. Egon was at a loss without any directional data to go off of. Peter assured them they just had to follow him. Peter sped up and crashed into something. The Venkmobile was totaled but Peter appeared to be alright. Ray and Egon determined they were enclosed in a parabolic realm of high density ectoplasm, like a fish bowl. From his own realm, the Phantom declared the games had begun. Winston noted they were going to run out of fuel sooner or later. Egon ran some calculations but got nothing. Janine tried a hand-held device but threw it down in frustration. Suddenly, they heard the Ghostbusters' voices then lost it. The Ghostbusters and Slimer drove onto a new landscape that was reminiscent of a checkerboard. Egon took that fact to heart and used it in his search of who they were dealing with. A pair of gigantic dice rained down and smashed the Ray Runner. Ray got out just in time and climbed into Ecto-1. Egon announced their adversary was a Class 7 Demon called "The Phantom." He was known for having a penchant for board games with very high stakes and for never having lost. The guys suddenly drove to a sign that read "Back 10 Spaces." The Ecto-1, Slime Buggy, and Spengler Speedster were forced to literally go back 10 spaces on the checkerboard. Slimer pointed up to the sky. The Phantom was watching and revealed he chose the Ghostbusters because of their excellent reputation. He appeared delighted because he had a difficult time finding competitors. Peter tried to blast the Phantom but the Proton Stream just bounced back and nearly hit him. Egon declared they needed a plan - accumulate points. The Phantom sent down a Motor Home Creature to chase after the guys. Janine activated the last device and shot a beam at the sealed tunnel entrance. The Motor Home Creature caught up to the Slime Buggy and chomped it to pieces. Slimer flew for his life and was saved by Peter. Ray, however, wasn't so sure blasting it was such a good idea. The creature suddenly grew and became as big as a house. Winston got an idea and instructed everyone to keep shooting it as he led it into a canyon. The creature became so big it was stuck in the canyon ridge. Ecto-1 and Spengler Speedster drive right under the creature. The creature, however, squirmed and rained parts down at them. For their troubles, the guys scored 300 points. Egon also managed to find a crack in the portal home with his Directional Finder, it was south, southeast. The Ghostbusters entered Level 3 much to the Phantom's dismay. No one ever reached Level 3 before. The guys soon caught sight of the portal but Phantom began to wreck his own game. Ecto-1 trudged on and drove into the ectoplasmic tunnel. The Phantom entered the game and extended one his arms to grab Ecto. After Ecto-1 returned to the physical plane, Janine turned off the device. The Phantom was pulled back into his game as it imploded in a flash of energy. The guys pushed Ecto-1 to the finish line. Louis looked at his watch and happily announced they could salvage the deposit afterall. The Grand Prix judge, the Mayor, handed the trophy to Slimer and declared everyone a winner. Peter thanked the Mayor but asked Janine and Louis to come forward as well. They all posed for a photo and made the front page of the Herald News. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 16, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990). *One of the devices Janine brought was the B.U.F.O. Receptacle that Walter Peck used to transport Slimer in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" *There is a continuity issue - Egon's Spengler Speedster mysteriously disappears after the Dice dropping scene. In the Storyboards provided on the The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 4, the Spengler Speedster was captured by gas pump hoses then eaten by the gas station's service bay.The Real Ghostbusters - "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990) (Storyboards p. 40-50). CPT Holdings, Inc. *The Herald News newspaper at the end of the episode mentions a T-10 four speed, under Louis, and Van Nuys, California, under Slimer. * "Dead Sam Club" is written on the back of the van that pursues Slimer. Animation Errors *When the Motor Home Creature appears and is driving head-on towards the Ghostbusters, there are a few frames containing animation directives / cards between scenes (Netflix ~16:00 mark). *After Peter first blasted the Motor Home Creature, he was blonde hair at the 17:25 mark. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps AfterlifeInTheFastLane01.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane02.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane03.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane04.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane05.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane17.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane06.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane18.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane07.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane08.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane19.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane20.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane21.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane22.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane09.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane10.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane11.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane12.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane13.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane14.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane15.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane23.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane16.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLane24.jpg Deleted Scenes AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard01.jpg|This deleted scene begins after Egon mentions Directional Finder AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard02.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard03.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard04.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard05.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard06.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard07.jpg AfterlifeinfastlineStoryboard.png|A panel showing the evil gas station that destroys the Spengler Speedster AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard08.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard09.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard10.jpg AfterlifeInTheFastLaneDeletedStoryboard11.jpg|Deleted Scene ends before the guys advance to Level 3 Collages and Edits RaceVehiclesinAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RaceVehiclesinAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitystreetsinAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ThePhantominAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RoadsignsinAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DoOrDinerinAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBVsThePhantominAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonsEquipmentinAfterlifeintheFastLaneepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5menusc05.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 5 Category:RGB Episode